exofandomcom-20200223-history
EXO 1001
Suho * He's called '$uho' because he usually pays for his members with his credit card. * He is a ReVeluv (Red Velvet fan). * He used to be friends with SHINee's Jonghyun, and could imitate his singing. Baekhyun *In MAMA, Baekhyun is knwon for his 'Sun Gun', because in the dance, he was given the part where he 'shoots a gun'. *He is famous for his light switch dance. *Kai said that Baekhyun was the most popular member with the girls groups. *His roommate is Chanyeol, hence the couple 'BaekYeol', *He likes to tease Tao. *He like to say things without realizing that it is out-of-topic. *His favorite number is 48. *His blood type is O. *His favorite colors are white, black, and grey, which is surprising because his powers are light. *He likes to say that he is Luhan's twin. *He always laughs when he sees his pre-debut photos and videos. *He is afraid of insects, though he likes to tease Tao who is also afraid of insects/bugs and not admitting he is afraid of the same thing/s. *He wants to plays games as good as Kai. *Before Kris left, Baekhyun once got scolded because he made Tao cry. *Once he hid behind D.O. because he was too hot (as in the-temperature-is-to-hot/I'm-sweating kind of hot). *He and Chanyeol always knows when a camera is around (a.k.a. Indonesians say it narsis) *His appearance on-stage and behind-stage is the most opposite. *He thinks the most cool things are his hips, but then he change it to his eyes. *Lots of fans like him because of his eye smile. *Chanyeol said he really likes talking to the other members, and can/will talk to them from the moment he wakes up until he goes to sleep. He also likes to tell them funny things. *Baekhyun really misses King (a white dog which appeared in a teaser) *He is a SONE (SNSD fan) *Even though he likes action movies, he doesn't like doing any actions in those films. He only likes watching them. *Baekhyun's ideal type is a yeoja (girl) who looks good in jeans. *If he is stressed, he likes to watch action movies. *He can't eat spicy things. *Baekhyun always makes a puppy noise 40x before he goes to bed and often wakes up because of those noises he makes and doesn't know what happens (and this is why Chen doesn't want to sleep with him). *Now Baekhyun is an expert in removing eyeliner (is this even important =,=) *Baekhyun and D.O. likes to work together to prank Chanyeol. *He likes to fill his bag/backpack with random items. *Baekhyun wishes he can grow even taller. *He likes strawberries. *What he really wants to do in Thailand is to hi-five an elephant (wow, seriously =,=) *He likes to eat when his manager doesn't know. Chanyeol *When he smiles you can see 19 of his teeth (Weekly Idol) *As a kid, he used to love ferrets. He was even part of a ferret club. TBA D.O. * Often called 'Satansoo' because of his deadly stare. TBA Kai *When he smiles you can see 20 of his teeth (Weekly Idol) *As a kid, he used to attend ballet and jazz clases. *He's friends with SHINee's Taemin. TBA Sehun * He was the member who had came up with the words 'ohorat' and 'yehet'. "Ohorat" is a mispronunciation of the word 'alright', while "yehet" came about when Sehun had intended to say "yeah-heh", but instead said "yehet". Fans occasionally use those words. Kris TBA Xiumin TBA Luhan TBA Lay *He doesn't like people blowing his neck *He tends to post pictures of him working on his notebook. TBA *Lay is orniphobic. Chen TBA Tao TBA References http://koreadansaya.wordpress.com/2012/11/12/101-fakta-baekhyun/ Category:Trivias Category:Fun Stuff Category:Pages in question